


Dean does not have a tattoo kink.......he doesn't!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoo Kink, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will neve admit he has a "thing" for Benny's tattoos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean does not have a tattoo kink.......he doesn't!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank drowningintonothing, and Bella_Monoxide for dealing with me and helping me with my fuck ups thanks guys I appreciate it so very much......sorry for taking so much of your time!

Benny sits in the chair, the loud hum of the tattoo gun buzzing in his ear. The sound of the tattoo gun always calmed his nerves, it took his mind off of everything going on around him, away from the stress of the day. He remembers the first tattoo he got; it was after is Pa had passed and he had to get away from everything and everybody. He ended up drunk and stumbling into the local tattoo shop, and he can still remember the sound of the gun and how the combination of the sound and feel as it permanently scarred his Pa’s name into his chest took his mind off of everything. This was how it became a tradition of his to get inked to celebrate the good things in his life and to memorialize people that he had lost.

Now he was finally getting his new tattoo, it was a surprise for his boyfriend Dean who, though he would never admit it, had a “thing” for his tattoos, ever since the first time he took his shirt off in front of Dean, Dean couldn’t keep his hands or lips off of his tattoos. This was his favorite tattoo that he had on his body… by far.

 “So who inspired this tattoo, it’s pretty unique?” The female tattoo artist asks. “My boyfriend. It’s our anniversary tomorrow and he loves my tattoos, so I wanted to get one just for him.” Benny answered pulling up a picture of Dean on his phone. It was the one that had inspired the tattoo, and Dean was shirtless in it, with his jeans being pulled low by the tool belt that was riding low on his hips, grease all over his exposed skin, his dirty blonde hair sticking up in all directions.

[ ](http://imgur.com/nc3UPEc)

The picture had been taken after Dean had spent the whole day between working on the new home they had just bought together and his baby, a 1967 Impala, she was making a noise and it drove him crazy. Benny loved how passionate he was about the car, even if the does tease Dean about how he is treating the car better then he treats his boyfriend.

 “He’s handsome,” the woman says. “Thank you.” Benny was proud to be with Dean Winchester, he would never have thought he would be in his league but after months of Dean coming to the bar that Benny bartended at, Benny once again went to the local tattoo shop, where he talked to the female artist who helped him realize that Dean was genuinely interested in him. He left the shop with a compass tattoo and a newly gianed confidence to ask the cute greened eyed guy out; he went to work, waiting for Dean to come in and ask him out to dinner - they have been inseparable since then. The next weekend he was sitting in the same tattoo chair, getting a small apple tattooed on the inside of his arm. Dean has asked repeatedly what it was for, but still to this day he has yet to tell him it was because Dean had expressed his undying love for apple pie.

“How long have you two been together?” She asks, dipping the needle into the red ink.

“Five years. Five crazy, fun, wonderful sexy years.” Benny smiles.

“That’s an eternity nowadays, congratulations.” she smiles, wiping the excess ink off his thigh.

Benny had decided to get the tattoo in that personal, private area so that it only would be seen by Dean, the person that tattoo is for. He had also realized that leg tattoos were worse than chest or arm tattoos during the process.

“How you doing? We are almost done, you wanna take a break or do you think you can handle the rest of it?” she asked, once again wiping the excess ink away.

“I’m good,” Benny drawls, “we can finish.”

“So who drew this up for you,” the woman asked. “Cause whoever it was is very talented and I would love to get them in here to draw for me.”

“Oh Hot Wings... sorry, um Cas, he's the man of my boyfriend’s brother and a pretty amazing artist. Wait, I think I have some pictures of his art in my phone.” Benny flips through his pictures, keeping the phone turned away from her so she wouldn’t see some of the private ones that he had taken of Dean in various states of dress and various positions.

“Here ya go, I knew I had some on here.” Benny turns this phone to her, showing her some of the pictures Cas had drawn or painted.

“Do you know if he needs a job?” She laughed. “I would love to get a gun in his hand, teach him how to use it,” she says.

“I don’t think I can see Cas in a tattoo shop.” Benny laughs, trying to picture the suited up, professional Cas in a place that had skulls sitting on every available surface.

“How about you, is this your first tattoo?” the woman asks. It was winter, so Benny had a long sleeve shirt on. He motions for her to stop so he could pull his sleeves up, he had some on his chest and upper arms, but he was a good Southern boy, he wasn’t gonna just yank his shirt off in front of God and everybody.

“Mostly nautical tattoos,” Benny answers, showing her the pin-up tattoo, the anchor, and compass.

“Those are good, but I’m a bit biased, this one that is now done is the best.” She laughed gently, wiping away the excess ink from the tattoo.  “Wanna look at it?” the woman offered.

Benny stood up to stand in front of the full-length mirror. “You're right, this one of the best ones. Thank you, I love it, you've done an amazing job.” Benny tells her. He couldn’t wait to show Dean, even if he had to wait until the next day.

[ ](http://imgur.com/jdrbdjW)

“It was a fun tattoo, very unique. Gotta say that was the first male pin-up tattoo I’ve ever done,” she smiles. “Here, let me cover it for you.” Benny holds still so she could clean it again and cover it up afterward. After she had taped the covering to his leg Benny thanks her again and pays for the tattoo. It was the most expensive one he had now.

Benny hops in this truck and heads home, it was late so he knew Dean would be home from work and most likely already asleep. When he pulls up beside Dean's baby, all the lights in the house were off, aside from the porch light. That meant Benny had been right in his assumption, Dean was in bed already. Benny puts on a pair of long pajama pants, he wanted to keep the tattoo a secret until tomorrow. He climbs into bed and snuggles up to Dean.

“You're home,” Dean mumbles groggily. “Sorry Char, go back to sleep. I got you.” Benny whispers in Dean’s ear, pulling him into his chest, Dean’s head snuggled into his neck.

The next morning, Benny woke up alone in bed with his leg throbbing. For some reason Dean had decided to wrap his leg around Benny's thigh during the night. Benny groaned and stretched as he got out of bed, then stumbled into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. He took his pants off and removed the covering to clean his tattoo.

“Ben why is the door locked…” Dean's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. “You know if you’re jerking it in there I would be more than happy to help.” Benny laughs.

“Oh Char I know you would, that’s not what I was doing.” Benny laughs, pulling his pants on and unlocks the door.

“Hey Mon Amor.” Benny’s drawl was thick and Dean loved it that was what got his attention five years ago on that night at the bar.

“Hey.” Dean snaked his arms around Benny’s waist, kissing his chest, “so you know what today is?” Dean smiles, kissing him.

“Yeah, it’s Friday.” Benny jokes, which got him a slap to the bare chest. “Five years. It's been a long time, I'm surprised you ain't turned this old man in for someone younger.” Benny smiled down at the slightly shorter man.

“Wouldn’t ever trade this in.” Dean smirked, groping Benny’s crotch.

“Mmmm good to know, I’ll remind you of that when I’m 70 and using little blue pills.” Benny smirks, kissing him. “What time do you get off tonight?”

“Four, Bobby’s letting me off early.” Dean answered.

“Good man, that Bobby Singer.” Benny smiles pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, he thinks so.” Dean laughs. “Okay I’ll see ya later, dinner and sex tonight?” Dean says wiggling his eyebrows, making Benny laugh. “Hell yeah, what do you want me to cook you for dinner?” Benny asked.

He had the day off so he was going to spend most of it baking pies, which were Dean's favorite. “Whatever you wanna cook me big boy… but no rabbit food please, and a bunch a pies,” Dean says. “Yes darlin', I know.” Benny smiles. “Okay go, get outta my kitchen, I need to start my crust.” Benny swats Dean’s ass as he leaves the house.

Benny gets dressed, the jeans he had put on was a constant reminder of the tattoo as the rough material rubbed against the raw skin. He picks up the rest of the stuff he needed for the pies, he was making Dean’s favorites apple and pecan. He had decided to make steak and shrimp with some kinda potatoes for dinner, as his boyfriend was a meat and potato kinda man.

Benny comes home turning on some music, as the sounds of Etta James fills the kitchen he starts working the apples for the apple pie. He was putting the pies in the oven singing along to one of his favorite songs when he hears the front door open, he stands up to be greeted by Sam and Cas. “Hey guys,” Benny says, shutting the oven door.

 “Brought this over for you, figured you may need it for tonight.” Sam smiled, handing Benny the other gift he had gotten for Dean. He had asked Sammy to keep it because when it came to gifts Dean was like a little kid, he would tear the house apart looking for them.

“Thanks.” Benny took the gift and hid it behind the stack of plates in the cupboard. “Okay, well we are gonna go, let you get back to Etta and my brother's dinner… Since I see no salad he must have made a request.” Sam laughed.

“Yeah you know your brother, he would rather take an ass kicking then eat a piece of lettuce.” Benny laughed. “Call us to let us know how everything goes.” Cas requests before they leave the house.

Benny washes the dishes he used to make the pies. Afterwards he gets the steak ready and on the grill on the back porch. Benny flips the steaks, getting Deans just the way he liked it, which was a bit too far cooked for Benny’s liking who rather took his still mooing. Benny stood outside, looking around the big back yard while he waited for the steaks to get ready. Dean had insisted that they bought a house with a back yard just in case kids came along, he had forgotten the time when he hears the front door open.

“Babe where are you?” Benny hears Dean, and, moments later, his boots hit the floor. “In the back,” Benny called. “Smells good in the house, god I love a man that can cook.” Dean said smiling, kissing Benny.

“I love a man that doesn’t smell like gas.” Benny laughs scrunching his nose.

“Yeah, yeah. Imma go shower, so I’m squeaky clean for ya.” Dean kisses Benny again before turning and going to shower. Benny finished the steaks, throwing the shrimp on, cooking them just for himself since Dean won’t eat anything out of the water.

Benny set the table, then heads to the bedroom so he could change. He put on a pair of suspenders, which was another fetish of Dean's, albeit one that he would never admit to, either. Dean was already sitting at the table when Benny came out. “Looking good, old man.” Dean says getting up pulling Benny to him by his suspenders. “Mmmm, you smell better.” Benny says snuggling into Dean’s neck.

“Okay, please sit down and enjoy your meal.” Benny pulls Deans chair out, turning the music down a bit, before sitting down across the small table from Dean. “So how was your day?” Benny asks. “Good, bruised up my leg pretty bad, stumbled over a freakin motor.” Dean laughed. “A motor, Dean… a motor?” Benny laugh he knew his man was ditzy, but this was a new level even for him. “Yeah I was talking to Bobby and didn’t even notice it.” Dean laughs, taking a bite of his steak.

“Good lord this is good,” Dean moans around his fork.

They eat their dinner, afterwards Dean gave Benny his gift. It was the captain’s bell that his boyfriend had seen and wanted for the boat, but Benny being Benny, he didn’t want to waste money on it. “Thanks babe, but how can we afford this,” Benny asks. “I saved up some money, trust me the look on your face when you found it was totally worth it.” Dean smiles at him.

“You’re an amazing man Dean Winchester.” Benny smiles. “Amazing enough to get some pie?” Dean says. “Of course, go sit in the living room I’ll bring it in to you.” Benny kisses Dean.

Dean gets up and goes to the living room. Benny was so nervous as he got his other gift out from the cupboard, he gets their pie and heads to the living room.

“So are you ready for your gift?” Benny asks as Dean took the last bite of the rest of Benny’s pie. “Yeah!” Dean all but squealed. “But don’t laugh okay,” Benny says standing up. “Okay.” Dean looked confused, that look didn’t last long after Benny took his jeans off.

When Dean had not said anything for a few minutes, Benny asked “So you like it?”

“Benny I love it… that looks just like me… and that’s Baby.” Dean says running his finger over the tattoo. “Oh my god it’s perfect.” Dean smiles, then got up to kiss Benny.

“But you always told me you would never get a picture or name of someone tattooed on you unless they were your spouse?” Dean says.

“Well, Dean Winchester,” Benny goes down on one knee in front of Dean. “We have been together for five amazing and wonderful years. I love you, you and that Baby of yours.” Benny laughs, causing Dean to laugh as well. “And I wouldn’t want to live my life without either of you. Dean Winchester will you make this old man the happiest man alive, will you marry me?” Benny asks, pulling the ring from the pocket of his jeans laying in the floor.

Dean slides onto the floor in front of Benny, kissing him. “Yes, Benny… HELL yes!” Dean wasn’t crying... there was something in his eye.

Benny put the ring on Dean’s finger, it surprised Benny when Dean had told him that if he were ever to propose he’d better have a ring. “I love you… did you take your little blue pill,” Dean jokes. “Trust me with a man as sexy as you I will never need to take those.” Benny says shoving Deans hand on his hard cock.

“Fuck Benny,” Dean  moans. “Bedroom.” Benny growls, knowing full well that Dean loved when Benny took charge and told him what to do.

Dean pushes Benny on the bed, pulling and yanking his clothes off. “Benny, the rest of your clothes,” Dean pants, pulling at Benny’s clothes.

Benny laughs rolling out of the bed, Dean crawling up in his spot, watching intently as Benny sheds the rest of his clothes. “I can’t believe you got that tattoo for me.” Dean smiles.

“All for you Cher,” Benny growls, stroking himself. “Oh I know THAT’S all for me, but the tattoo is for me too, huh?” Dean smirks grabbing at Benny’s cock. Benny leans down kissing Dean as Dean tugs at Benny’s cock, moaning into the kiss when Benny’s hand finds the plug that Dean worked into himself during the shower.

“Mmmm all ready for me huh?” Benny growls playing with the plug. “I couldn’t wait to feel you babe,” Dean moans.

“Insatiable” Benny grunts, pulling the plug from Dean, who whimpers at the loss.

Benny slicks himself up before slowly seating himself into Dean. “Fuck babe, so fuckin tight,” Benny growled. Dean loved when Benny cussed; he never used that language, only when they had sex.

“Shit, Benny.” Dean moans hooking his ankles around Benny’s hips, his feet placed in the small of Benny’s back, Dean dictating the force of the thrust. Benny falls, catching himself on his elbows, his forehead pressed against Deans as his thrusts speed up, Dean’s legs falling to the side.

“Shit babe that’s good,” Dean moans his hands a tight grip on Benny’s ribs. “Always perfect with you Cher,” Benny mumbled, his hips getting erratic.

“Harder babe,” Dean groans. Benny sits back on his haunches, pulling Dean, his hands tight on Dean's hips. Dean’s ass arched up off the bed as Benny fucks into him hard.

Dean loved that he found a man that could manhandle him like Benny could. He really loved when Benny had him folded in half, fucking him so deep he forgot his damn name. “Fuck Benny… right there… don’t you fuckin stop.” Dean warns, holding onto Benny’s arms so tight he knew that there would be bruises. “Wouldn’t think about it, sugah.” Benny groans, leaning down kissing Dean.

“That’s… fuck that’s it... I’m gonna fuckin cum,” Dean warns before cumming hard, tightening around Benny. “Damn Cher,” Benny growls biting into Dean’s thigh as he cums deep inside of Dean.

 They lay in the position, both trying to catch their breath. “Heavy,” Dean moans, pushing at Benny who laughed and moved to lie beside Dean.

“Love ya.” Dean nuzzled into Benny’s neck.

“Love ya, sugah. So when are you gonna admit that you have a thing for my ink,” Benny jokes rubbing small circles on Deans back.

“Don’t know what you're talking about.” Dean laughs, running his finger over the new ink again, pressing his semi hard cock against Benny’s hip.


End file.
